Zyra
, is a champion in League of Legends.Zyra's champion profile at leagueoflegends.com Ability Details true damage to every enemy it passes through. |range= 1500 (estimate) }} | }} After a , thorns shoot from the ground at a target location, dealing magic damage to enemies within the area. |description2 = If Deadly Bloom hits a seed, a Thorn Spitter grows that lasts for 10 seconds. Thorn Spitters have a long ranged attack and deal 23 + (6.5 × level) magic damage. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Grants bonus cooldown reduction. |description2 = Plants a seed at a target point for 30 seconds, granting sight of a small area around it. Zyra generates seeds over time, can hold up to 2 seeds, and cannot plant more than 4 seeds at a time. After 1.5 seconds, if an enemy champion steps on a seed, it will be destroyed, but they will be revealed by true sight for 2 seconds. If Zyra's spells hit a seed they will sprout into a plant, automatically attacking nearby enemies for 10 seconds. Plant damage is based on Zyra's level. Extra plants striking the same target deal 50% less damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 850 |cost = 1 |costtype = seed }} | and . * Seeds cannot be targeted by enemies (including towers) and as such will not detonate enemy traps, such as or . |video=Zyra WVideo }} }} Sends vines forward in a line, dealing magic damage and rooting enemies hit for a short duration. |description2 = If Grasping Roots hits a seed, a Vine Lasher grows that lasts for 10 seconds. Vine Lashers have a short ranged attack that deals 23 + (6.5 × level) magic damage and slows enemies hit by 30% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1100 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Summons the fury of nature, growing a twisted thicket at the target location which deals magic damage to all enemies in the area as it expands. After 2 seconds, the vines snap upward knocking enemies into the air for 1.25 seconds. Plants within the thicket are enraged, increasing their attack speed by 50%. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Pets |image = |description = Thorn Spitters are static, autonomous minions. *Apply spell effects as a damage over time ability. ** Spell vamp is applied. ** will apply a 15% slow. *Does not apply on-hit effects. * , , and Blind. *Benefits from and (although they cannot move). * Contrary to popular belief, plants will not prioritize enemy champions by default. While Zyra has an active plant, her basic attacks against champions will "mark" them as a target (placing a small icon above their head). Plants will prioritize: ** Marked enemy champions. ** Zyra's attack target. ** Unknown default priority, likely the nearest enemy. * Note that plants will often prioritize enemy champions on their first attack, which will occur almost instantly upon being spawned. Their attack priority will kick in on their second attack. * Cannot attack structures. * Plants take modified damage from all sources: ** Auto-attacks from minions and monsters deal 1 damage. ** Auto-attacks from champions deal 2 damage. ** Area of effect abilities deal 3 damage. ** Single target abilities deal 4 damage. ** Dragon's attacks deal 4 damage. ** Turrets deal 6 damage. ** and deals 6 damage. * Baron Nashor will ignore plants, as it ignores all non-champion targets. |health=6 |damage= 23 (+ /level) |damagetype=Magic |range=750 |armor=N/A |mr=N/A |attackspeed= ( with Stranglethorns) |movespeed=Static |gold=10 gold |exp=0 }} |image= |description = Vine Lashers are functionally identical to Thorn Spitters, except their attacks slow enemies by 30% for 2 seconds. |health=6 |damage= 23 (+6.5/level) |damagetype=Magic |range=400 |armor=N/A |mr=N/A |attackspeed= ( with Stranglethorns) |movespeed=Static |gold=10 gold |exp=0 }} References cs:Zyra de:Zyra es:Zyra fr:Zyra pl:Zyra pt-br:Zyra ru:Zyra zh:婕拉 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Knockup champion